Tipsy
by Wanda W
Summary: In this oneshot Rogue learns control and the girls decide to celebrate, leading to some interesting development.  Slight AU due to combination of characters present.  Written just for fun I hope you have fun with it, too.


**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except the idea.**

**A.N.: Just a silly little thing I thought up in idle moments. AU due to the combination of characters present in the story. There's no reason for all of them being there other than I thought it was fun.**

Rogue tried to stand only to find she was reeling, unbalanced and toppling over with giggles as she landed with a thud against the side of the sofa's cushions. "Ah think ish possible Ah migh' 'ave had too much," she confessed to her friends almost incoherently. "Ah b'lieve Ah'm feelin' tipsy!"

The others burst out with loud laughter before one, decked out in garish yellow that somehow worked for her burst forth, "You know what that means!" With a squeal they raced, stumbling along the way, for the stereo and pushed the volume up while they began throwing their bodies about with abandon while singing loudly. It was a good thing for them that the students were all away on a camping trip. The annual excursion was being supervised by Storm, Hank, and Magneto who'd eventually become a part of the Institute. The professor was at a conference in the city with Moira McTaggert. That left the girls presently gyrating around the otherwise empty room, and various other instructors as the mansion's only inhabitants.

Rogue had announced earlier that through working with Professor X, Jean, and Eric, she had gained some control over her skin. Jubilee instantly declared a celebration in order and the others were quick to agree. What was happening now was the result. In addition to Jubilee and Rogue, Kitty and Jean were spinning and swaying to the beat.

"Jean? What are you doing?" asked her husband from the doorway. The booming music had called several others to investigate the source of the noise. Presently there was an ever-growing congregation gathering just inside the large room. The rowdy young women simply laughed at Scott's amazement and got even more worked up. By now, they were egging one another one to be more and more 'free-spirited', bordering on the edge of raunchy.

While Jubilee chanted and whooped, the other three lined up with their bodies pressed against one another bumping and grinding in tandem as they ran their hands along one another's arms and thighs. Wide, lusty eyes watched, mesmerized by the sight. Another song began and the change in music shook the men from their stupor. Scott stiffly strode to his wife's side and gave her wrist a tug. She spun into his chest and gave him a goofy smile. "Hiya, honey!" she giggled.

"Alright, Jean. I think that's enough for you. Let's go now," he urged as he drew her away from the others.

Jubilee protested loudly. "No way! We're celebrating here."

Angel smirked and asked, "And just what are you celebrating? The triumph of emptying the entire liquor cabinet in one sitting?"

Kitty spoke up, not very clearly, "Roguey can touch, can'tcha babe! Show 'em!" she demanded as she tried to lean on Jean, who was leaning on Scott, who was going to need to find some support to lean on too if any more women used him to hold themselves up.

"What?!" Bobby was shocked and the looks on the others faces showed they were just as stunned.

Jean hiccupped and almost fell over while nodding vigorously. Jubilee piped up, "Yeah, chica! Show 'em the goods!"

Now Jubes had only meant to display her new control, but Rogue took her friends' recommendations to heart. She, while still swiveling her round tush to the music and shaking her generous upper body in rhythm, spun and lifted the hem of her shirt until she had it completely removed and threw it at Scott. She danced over to him, since he was closest and insisted with total abandon, "Yeah, ish true… go 'head… touch meh!"

At first none of the men could react. Between the idea that Rogue could control her skin and the fact that they were seeing more of her than any of them ever had… and it was a fantastic spectacle, they were totally immobilized. Logan was the first to rally. What roused him was the fact that Jeannie was actually encouraging her husband to touch Marie's bare skin and he seemed to be so under the spell all four woman had cast that he was about to do so.

"Do it and die, Scooter," he snarled across the room. The next thing anyone knew, Wolverine had leapt over the back of the sofa, snagging a blanket along the way, and landed between Rogue and Scott wrapping the soft fabric around her before his feet even hit the floor.

Head wobbling, Marie smiled up at him trustingly. "Logan! Sugah, d'ya wanna be firsht?"

He groaned and let his head fall back, mercilessly shoving all the lurid images flooding his mind at her innocent words back to the dark recesses of his thoughts where they belonged. Scott reached a hand towards her cheek and Logan yanked her out of his range. "Back off, One-eye!" he barked.

By now the others had come further in. Remy eyed the rather impressive display of empty and half-empty bottles scattered around the coffee table and floor. "Remy tinks de belle femmes been at dis a long time, mes amis." He graceful hand gesture drew the attention of the other sober members of the party to what he'd observed.

Scott lost his battle with the grin spreading across his chiseled features. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking over the disheveled state of the ladies. Bobby's, "Whoa!" and John's, "Who knew they had it in them?" were unhelpful, but typical. John reached down for a bottle of tequila that still had a small amount of drink swishing at the bottom and downed it in one shot.

Angel prompted, "Ladies, I think it may be time to wind this celebration down a little."

Kurt offered, "Vould you like me to port zem to zeir roomz?"

Rogue inexplicably began crying. Logan's grip on her arms loosed and the blanket slipped to floor as she pulled back from his hold. "What the hell's the matter with you?" John wanted to know.

"Ah cain't b'lieve it! Ah fahnally git control an' still none of y'all wanna touch meh," and her sobs wracked her body.

Jubilee smacked Bobby and John both in the back of the head on her way to Rogue's slumped form. "Hey! I didn't do anything!" Bobby protested. She just ignored him. Sweet little Kitty glared flaming daggers that had every man wanting to take a step back.

"Guys suck!" she succinctly summed up.

Books started to shake and the remote for the TV flew across the room as Jean's eyes flared in aggravation. "Honey, you know I want to touch her. We all do, don't we guys?" he said in a desperate attempt to placate his wife and with absolutely no regard for how it might sound.

A loud, inhuman roar like none of them had ever heard before thundered throughout the room and beyond, "What the f -" Logan never got to finish as the professor chose that moment to wheel into the room and ordered them to explain what was happening. Scott, aghast at his mentor finding things in this state upon his return was going to answer when Logan beat him to it. "That pretty-boy pervert over there just propositioned we gang-bang Marie and now I'm gonna rip him apart!" and out came the claws with that distinctive metal-on-metal sound.

"WHAT?!" Scott shouted, appalled.

"Honey! I didn't know you'd be open for" but Jean was interrupted by Warren begging her, "Please, do **not** finish that thought here and now." She leered at him speculatively, but only licked her lips rather than complete her statement.

John had been smirking, thoroughly enjoying the entire thing while Bobby's expression mirrored the raw lust on Jean's. Jubilee had her head tilted to one side as she mumbled, "I've never tried group sex…" Kitty's smooth brow crinkled with concentration. "I'm confused," she finally got out in her sweet tones.

Kurt had already teleported to his room and wasn't to be seen until the next day. Remy tried to offer a voice of reason in the midst of the chaos, "Remy tink dere be some confusion."

"People, please…." The professor pressed his fingers to both temples to fight off the headache threatening to overtake him. Rather than ask any more questions he just did a quick surface scan to find out what each person remembered. After a moment and with fair certainty that he grasped the general gist of things he began sorting them out. "John and Bobby, I believe the two of you could find somewhere else to be for a time." As the two headed out he called without looking their way, "John, put the bottle down." With a murmured comment to his friend about it being worth a shot he placed the bourbon back on the floor and they proceeded outside.

"Scott, it would seem your wife is ready to retire for the evening, don't you think?" His nod drew Scott's attention to where Jean was leaning heavily against him, her eyes closed and a slight snore coming from her slightly opened mouth.

"Yes, professor," he agreed with a loving look at the woman he adored. He lifted her carefully and carried her upstairs, kissing her head as he went. Kitty sighed at the sight while Jubilee declared, "That's so sweet… I think I'm gonna be sick," and her face took on a green hue.

"Warren, Remy, if you would?" he indicated the inebriated pair. With a nod, the winged Adonis hooked an arm around Kitty's trim waist and half led-half dragged that part of the dynamic duo towards the staircase. Remy simply threw Jubilee over his shoulder and moved with quick, quiet grace quickly outdistancing his friend. His desire to reach the girls' bathroom in time had him moving along with more speed than care.

While all this had been orchestrated by the calm leader, Logan had swept Marie into his arms and settled on the sofa with her in his lap. He was currently murmuring in her ear, his low tones too subtle to reach the professor's ears, although the general gist wasn't difficult for the sophisticated man to deduce. Charles chose not to disturb or interrupt, yet did not leave them alone either.

When, at last, Marie seemed calm and the tears had ceased, Logan looked up and asked simply, "Is it true?"

"Indeed, it is Logan. Rogue has regained her ability to touch others in gaining control over her gift." Before his eyes he saw the other man's eyes flicker several times between man and Wolverine and noted the tightening of his grip on the young woman in his arms.

"I'd best get her to bed," was all he said as he rose with her easily clutched to his chest, her slight weight presenting no challenge to the strength in his corded muscles.

"Sleep is what she needs most at present," Charles clarified with his brows lifted and his chin down.

The feral's only response was to quirk one brow in the distinctive way that only Rogue had been able to emulate and go on his way.

Looking over the remains of the girls' festivities, Charles shook his head again and glided out to inspect his liquor cabinet. Surely they'd left something with which he could distract himself from the latest insanity to overtake his household.


End file.
